


Masked bitcH

by PlagueOfSquid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Kink Etiquette, CG/L, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Thor, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loki Has Issues, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, One Night Stands, Overdosing, Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, brief mention of unrequited Thor/Jane and Thor/Sif, ddlb, little loki, lots of feelings, most of these tags are for him, not much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueOfSquid/pseuds/PlagueOfSquid
Summary: Thor is looking for a casual hookup. Loki is desperate. Neither of them get what they expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor wasn’t the sort of guy who went for one night stands. Most of the time. Tonight was an exception. A special occasion. An opportunity to treat himself. Definitely not because he’d just been turned down. Twice. In the same day.

It didn’t matter anyway. Jane and Sif were both very beautiful women, but both of them had assured him there were no hard feelings, they just weren’t interested in him like that. And now he was out having a nice evening and not wallowing in self-pity, not even a little bit.

This bar wasn’t the most reputable of establishments. It was the sort of place that always smelled faintly of piss no matter how many times the floor was scrubbed, like it held some kind of permanent record of the patrons’ sins. But it also wasn’t a bad place to drink and honestly, his standards weren’t that high to begin with. Not today.

And his evening had gotten substantially better ever since he’d noticed the cute little brunet sitting next to him.

The man was drunk, there was no doubt about that, drunk and chatty and cute as fuck. He was a delicate sort of pretty, like the features of some famous painting by an artist with a name Thor couldn’t begin to pronounce, pale green eyes against porcelain pale skin. And the best part was, he wasn’t all perfect.

Thor didn’t like to acknowledge some of his darker interests, but he couldn’t help them. Sure, he liked supermodels as much as anyone, but when it came to men, his tastes were noticeably more… abnormal. This stranger was a pretty doll of a man, but he was also skinny bordering on unhealthy and his bright eyes were ringed with shadows. So cute.

“See something you like?” The man had noticed him staring and in his current state, he wasn’t subtle. “I sure do.”

Two could play that game. Thor was a little buzzed himself by this point. “You got a name, sweetie?”

That earned him a giggle and holy shit, it was adorable. “Loki.”

There was something wrong with Loki’s eyes, something hazy and unfocused. Was he high? It was certainly a possibility in a bar like this. But Thor couldn’t really bring himself to care. It was just a hookup, not anything serious. The only thing he needed was a pretty face.

“Just Loki?” Thor teased. “How about Loki dear? Loki darling?”

Loki leaned forward and Thor could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Baby boy.”

Fuck, he was perfect.

—

“Hold me.”

It was a desperate plea for help, an admission of vulnerability like a dog rolling over onto its back. Loki was scared and Thor didn’t know what of, just that it was an intoxicating, all-consuming fear.

And he couldn’t hold him tighter, not without hurting him. “I’ve got you, baby. Everything’s okay. I’m holding you right now.”

Loki whimpered and tried to wriggle out of Thor’s arms. “I’m scared.”

Once they had gotten naked, it was like a switch had been flipped. Loki was clingy before, but now he couldn’t get close enough, arms and legs wrapped around Thor like he was the mast of a sinking ship as they lay in bed together. And the weirdest part was, Loki seemed to be enjoying this. At leastm his body certainly was.

“Hush,” Thor said, stroking Loki’s hair gently. “My baby boy doesn’t have to be afraid of anything.” He was no stranger to this particular kink, but it wasn’t usually this… intense. Although he wasn’t complaining, just a little confused.

“Daddy…” The word was a whine and that sent sparks down Thor’s spine. “You’ll protect me, right? You won’t let anything happen to your baby?”

Thor gave him a kiss on the forehead. “That’s right.” Loki was crying, actually crying in his arms, and fuck, it was hot. “I’ll protect you, sweetie.”

Of course, none of it was true. Loki wasn’t his boyfriend and he certainly wasn’t anything serious, just a one night stand he’d found in a shitty bar. They were playing a game together, but that didn’t make them actually care about each other. Thor needed to remember that.

“Do you wanna take a break, baby?” This was going a little too far. Thor was into it, but he couldn’t tell how much of this was acting and how much was actual regression. The last thing he wanted was to fuck Loki when he wasn’t able to consent.

Loki shook his head frantically. “Keep going. I… I want you to…” He was blushing. So innocent.

“What do you want?” At this point, Thor would have been willing to scrub his apartment with a toothbrush if Loki just kept being this cute.

“I want you to… to fuck me…”

Thor decided the best course of action was being honest. “You sure about that, baby? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please,” Loki whispered. “Please, I’m so scared. Make it go away.”

—

The next morning, Thor was woken up by the creak of bedsprings and a sudden absence of warmth. It was hard to see in the blinding sunlight. Fuck, had he forgotten to close the curtains last night? Maybe he’d been a little more drunk than he thought.

He felt for Loki by his side, but his hand found nothing but wrinkled sheets. That didn’t make sense. Loki should have one hell of a hangover right now. Thor sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Sure enough, there was Loki, pulling on his sweater from last night.

“Baby boy? What are-“

The next thing Thor knew, he was staring down a pair of pale green eyes. Loki had him by the shoulders. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. “Don’t call me that.”

He let go and Thor fell back against the pillows, trapped in a kind of shock. How could this man be the same as the one begging him for comfort last night? It felt like a dream.

Loki was out the door as quickly as he could and Thor was left with nothing but questions. Questions and a hastily scribbled phone number.

—

“Hey, baby boy. You doing okay?”

Loki shivered in his arms. Shivering in the middle of summer. If that wasn’t a bad sign, Thor didn’t know what was.

He didn’t know why he’d texted Loki. Well, in a sense, he did know why. Because Loki was cute and sometimes a man just needed something cute to help him get through the day. But there were other choices, people who didn’t treat him like shit the morning after.

But he’d chosen Loki anyway and opened his door to this little mess in an oversized sweatshirt and now he was wondering just what he’d gotten himself into. Loki had gone straight for Thor’s arms, no hesitation at all. At least he didn’t smell drunk this time.

Thor stroked his hair and subtly tried to maneuver Loki out of the doorway and into his apartment proper. He wasn’t getting much cooperation. “C’mon baby, let’s go inside.”

Loki nodded, but his feet stayed firmly rooted to the hall carpet. “I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?”

Judging by his whimper, Loki didn’t like that question very much. But he still answered. “I’ve been bad.”

Oh. Well that explained a few things. Loki was afraid of punishment and that probably meant his childhood wasn’t a happy one. No wonder he was so desperate for a caregiver. Had he ever had one before? Probably not. He hadn’t approached Thor looking for a relationship like that, or even mentioned that he was going to age regress before it happened, just zero to baby boy in seconds. Most kinky people would have established boundaries first or at least gave their partner an idea of what they were interested in. So it was good that he’d ended up going home with Thor. At least he was someone who wouldn’t abuse Loki while he was in such a vulnerable state.

Thor gave Loki an extra squeeze, then started rubbing his back in circles. “I won’t be mad at you. I promise I won’t.” He really didn’t have much experience with this. Sure, he’d messed around with a few littles before, but that had been strictly casual. No caregiving outside of sex and certainly nothing this emotionally involved.

“But I’ve been bad.” Loki sounded incredulous, like Thor had just said right was left.

“Did you hurt anyone, baby?” Okay, that was an important thing to consider. For all he knew, Loki was a violent criminal, even if he really didn’t look like one.

Loki shook his head. “Just me.”

“My poor little sweetie.” That was another piece of the puzzle. Self harm? Maybe. “How about you come inside and let daddy make it better?”

That seemed to do the trick. Loki took a few hesitant steps into Thor’s apartment and let him close the door behind them. He was swaying on his feet, his eyelids drooping. Poor thing looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

“Maybe you should just take a nap, sweetheart.” As fucking adorable as this was, Thor didn’t want to make his tiredness worse. He could always go jerk off in the bathroom if he needed release that badly.

“No,” Loki said, his words clouded with exhaustion. “Wanna fuck.”

Thor shrugged. Who was he to say Loki could or couldn’t have sex right now. Despite his current state, he was an adult and able to consent.

Loki clearly took that as a yes. He tugged the sweatshirt over his head and let it fall to the floor inside out. Underneath he was wearing a faded black t-shirt like the little goth mess he was, the design long ago worn to the point of being unrecognizable, but that wasn’t what drew Thor’s attention. No, he couldn’t stop staring at Loki’s arms.

He must have been more drunk than he’d thought the other night, because he really should have noticed this. Little red spots on the inside of Loki’s elbows. Track marks. It was more than enough to shock him out of his whole daddy act. “Are you a drug addict?”

“Don’t hit me!” Loki moved faster than Thor could react, dropping to the floor and curling into a little shaking ball, his hands over his head.

Okay. So that was a lot to process at once. Thor took a step closer and from the floor, Loki sniffled and started to cry. He needed to get this under control before it got worse. Thor slipped back into his more comforting cadence. “Baby, I would never even consider hitting you.” He knelt next to the little heap that was Loki and petted his hair gently. “Poor baby should be cared for, not punished.”

“I... I don't feel safe unless…” His whole body was trembling and Thor could hear his breathing getting faster and faster. “I know I'm a bad boy. I'm bad, bad, wrong, broken junkie trash.”

Thor sat down and pulled Loki into his lap easily. “No, not broken. Just sick.”

Loki nuzzled against him, whimpering. "I should die," he said, first as a whisper and then louder. "I should die. I should die. I should die!”

“Deep breaths, sugar pop.” Thor had never felt this helpless before in his life. “I don’t want you to die.”

He was clinging so hard that Thor was certain he’d have bruises the next morning. “I… I’m worthless… worthless and pathetic and so broken…”

“Such a precious baby,” Thor cooed. Loki responded well to praise. It seemed like he didn’t get it very often. “You’re my little darling and nothing about you is worthless.”

“You mean it?” The disbelief in his voice still broke Thor’s heart. “You won’t punish me?”

Thor kissed him on the top of his head. “Of course I won’t. This is way too big a problem for a little sweetheart like you to solve all alone.”

“I’m not alone, right? I’m your baby boy.” The way Loki said it was like a prayer, like his whole world was riding on that handful of words. “You’ll take care of me?”

“That’s right.” Thor’s mind was screaming at him. No, it wasn’t right. Loki was just a casual hookup, not a steady boyfriend. He shouldn’t be making promises like this. “Now how about we go take a rest? I bet my little sunshine’s plenty tired after so much upset.”

This was stupid. He was cradling an unstable drug addict. Of all the people in the world, this was the one he’d chosen. His father would have been so disappointed. There was no way he could have a serious relationship with Loki. What if he overdosed? What if Thor woke up in the middle of the night with his wallet in Loki’s hand and a knife sticking out of his chest?

But then Loki raised his arms, waiting to be picked up, and all of Thor’s fears just vanished. It didn’t matter what might happen, just that Loki needed him so badly right now.

They spent the night cuddling in his bed, both still fully clothed. And when Thor woke up the next morning, Loki was already gone.

—

A day of radio silence later, Thor decided it was time to text Loki. He didn’t expect a fast answer, just arranging a second night had taken a couple of tries, but he needed to know what was going on. _You know, I would have made you breakfast if you’d stayed._

His phone buzzed only seconds later. _I'm doing you a favor. You don't want to get involved with me._

Short, simple, and so bitter that Thor could almost taste it through his phone. He sighed and typed his response.

_Too late._

It didn’t get an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence lasted for a week.

In the back of his mind, Thor knew that he should be thankful. It wasn’t a thought he was proud of, but it was true. Loki wasn’t good for him. He wasn’t good for himself and he certainly wouldn’t make a good boyfriend. If Thor were smart, he would have forgotten about the little addict already and moved on with his life. But he had never been that smart when it came to other people and even more than that, Loki needed help.

Their first night together had made that more than obvious. Loki was easy to take advantage of. He wasn’t in a good place emotionally and didn’t seem in control of his regression, on top of being willing to answer a booty call while high. He couldn’t be in more danger unless he walked out into traffic.

As much as he knew Loki wasn’t good for him, he couldn’t let go. It was the smart thing to do, but that wasn’t the same as the right thing.

So he didn’t forget.

The next time Thor heard from Loki, he was at the gym. He liked to keep in shape, not for any purpose, mostly because he could and therefore felt like he should. And it didn’t exactly harm his ability to get dates either. So on evenings when he wasn’t getting drunk at shitty bars and meeting adorable wrecks, he was usually at the gym.

He was just packing up when his phone rang. Probably his mom. His friends would just text and his father… wasn’t the communication type. But then he checked the screen and the name was Loki, no last name, just a couple of hearts and a cute black kitty that seemed strangely apt for the man himself. Thor raised the phone to his ear and he really didn’t know what to expect.

The voice on the other end was faint, but it was undeniably Loki. “Daddy, I’m scared… come find me…”

Shit. That didn’t sound good. Thor ducked behind a corner and held the phone close so he didn’t have to speak very loud. “Is something wrong, baby boy?”

The only answer was a half-muffled sob.

Thor had to think quickly. “Where are you?” It came out a little harsher than he’d meant and Loki whined like a kicked puppy. “Sorry, sweetie. Can you tell daddy where you are, please?”

“Don’t know…” It was so pitiful to hear, so unlike the strong Loki that first morning with his pale green eyes so full of anger.

“That’s fine. Your phone knows. Can you text me your address? There’s a button for it.” Thor’s phone buzzed against his ear and he briefly moved it away to look at the address. Not too far away, but also not a great part of town.

“I’m scared…” Loki whimpered. He even sounded younger like this and it was hard to listen to.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Can you wait for me, baby?” Thor didn’t know much about Loki, but he knew enough to be worried about what he would find. Best case scenario, Loki was messing around and just wanted to fuck. Worst case had a lot more options and he didn’t want to think about any of them.

“Uh huh.” Loki sounded like he didn’t really believe he could. “I’m your baby boy, right?”

“Right.”

As Thor got into his car, his hands were shaking. Loki was definitely more than a casual hookup.

—

The address led him to another shitty bar, which seemed like the only kind of places Loki frequented. Not a good crowd for someone like him, someone who put himself in danger like he was afraid of living too long. It had only recently gotten dark, but he could hear the ruckus through the open door. And that meant Loki wasn’t inside. He had been speaking quietly on the phone with no trouble making himself heard over background noise.

Sure enough, Thor found him around the back, curled up on the pavement and shivering worse than ever. Poor thing.

Thor knelt down next to him. “Loki, it’s okay now. I’m here.” This was so very far from okay. The red flags screamed at him from where they lay, an empty syringe and a shallow puddle of vomit. He was high again and this time, it was making him sick.

Loki whined, clutching his knees to his chest as he curled into a little ball. “Daddy? You came?”

“Yeah, baby. ‘Course I did.” Thor gave Loki a pat on the head and then set to work rubbing his back. “I said I’d take care of you.”

“Hurts…” Loki’s voice was soft and scared and so terribly childlike.

“Poor baby.” Right now, it wasn’t even about sex. Loki just needed to be babied because it clearly made him feel more comfortable. Thor helped him sit up and it was alarming just how limp Loki was and willing to let someone else move his body for him. “What hurts, sweetie?”

As soon as he let go, Loki just slumped against the concrete again. He needed to be held. “My head hurts. Not like… pain. Like scared.”

Thor cradled him gently and was it just his imagination or was Loki shaking even worse than last time? “It’s okay to be scared sugar pop, but now daddy is here and you’re safe.” He really hoped that was true.

Loki clung to him like he was afraid of Thor letting go. “I… I took too much.”

“Yeah, you sure did.” It was obvious what he meant. Thor didn’t know what Loki’s drug of choice was, but the syringe implied something serious. “Do you need to see a doctor?” He hated the idea of someone else seeing Loki in this state, especially some cold, professional doctor, but he could be dying for all Thor knew.

That triggered a reaction at least. Loki’s fingernails dug into the back of Thor’s shirt. “Don’t leave me!”

“I won’t, honey. We can go together and I’ll be there for you the whole time.” That probably wasn’t how hospitals worked, but security could just try and keep them apart.

Loki shook his head frantically. “No!” He was still clinging to Thor, but his wiry frame was suddenly tense, ready to run if he had to. As worried as Thor was, Loki was an experienced drug user and had to know his own limits. And he didn’t look like he was dying.

“Calm down,” Thor said, stroking Loki’s back in soft circles. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” If Loki passed out he was calling an ambulance, but for now everything seemed under control.

“Don’t wanna.” Loki’s voice was soft, muffled against Thor’s shoulder. “Wanna go home with daddy.”

Okay, so it probably wasn’t great that his two night stand was calling his apartment home, but it was adorable. Thor picked him up, and that was another reason he was glad Loki had found him. He didn’t weigh much, but he was tall and probably not easy to carry for most people. Luckily, Thor spent significantly more time at the gym than most people.

“I’m sorry…” Loki almost sounded sleepy. “I took too much…”

“You told me that, sweetie,” Thor said, carrying him towards the car. It didn’t matter if anyone saw them. This was what Loki needed right now. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. You made a mistake.”

Loki shook his head. “No mistake. I… I did a bad thing… I tried to die…”

The words made Thor’s blood run cold. He clutched Loki tighter and struggled to keep the shock out of his voice. “Th-that is a bad thing, sweetie. Next time you feel like that, you call me first. Little babies shouldn’t be dealing with those thoughts all alone.”

So it was a suicide attempt. No wonder Loki was so scared. “Daddy protects his baby boy?”

Thor kissed the top of his head. “Always. I found you, didn’t I?” It wasn’t hard to imagine Loki didn’t have anybody else to call. He’d been alone in the bar and he was alone now, just lying there and waiting to die alone. “Do you know why?”

“Why?” Loki sounded confused and that was heartbreaking. He couldn’t figure out why someone would want to protect him.

“Because I love you, baby. I love you so much and I don’t want you to die.”

Loki giggled, just a little bit. He threw his arms around Thor’s neck and snuggled closer, his movements made clumsy by exhaustion. “I love you too.”

—

Well, nobody could call Thor a coward now. He’d just admitted to falling for someone he barely knew. For fuck’s sake, he didn’t even know Loki’s last name and he was already professing his love? Might as well have a shotgun wedding in Vegas at this point. It was exactly the sort of thing his father used to lecture him about, being too reckless and childish. Stupid, stupid, st-

Loki looked so cute in his arms. He was asleep, finally. Despite his obvious tiredness, he had managed to stay awake for a couple of hours, watching cartoons on Thor’s phone. It seemed to calm him down, but every so often he had needed a few kisses to stop his shaking. Now he was peacefully asleep, like he hadn’t just tried to kill himself and everything was normal.

He had to do something.

Thor wasn’t the sort of person who could let this go. Compassionate, his mother called him. His father preferred impulsive. Either way, it was just part of his nature. No doubt Loki would try to ignore the whole suicide attempt thing the next morning and leave like usual. And Thor couldn’t let that happen. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t the right person for the job, that all his previous relationships added up to maybe a month total, that he honestly didn’t understand Loki as much as he should. He had to do something and he would.

If Loki wanted to be his baby boy, then that would come with a few rules. Thor wasn’t going to follow him around, picking up the pieces. It wasn’t good for either of them. No, they had to be more than a casual fuck and it had to be mutual. If he was going to ask for so much emotional support, Loki needed to give a little back.

He didn’t even stir as Thor carried him to bed and snuggled next to him. Sleep looked nice right about now, but Thor forced himself to stay awake. Loki wasn’t going to leave this time.

—

By the time Loki woke up, it was closer to noon than morning. Thor didn’t really mind. It was his day off and there were much worse ways to spend it than curled up in bed with someone so cute.

Apparently Loki didn’t see it that way. His eyes opened and he tried to sit up, but a slender little thing like him was no match for Thor. He gave up struggling after a minute or so and let out a frustrated sigh. “Have you decided to kidnap me?”

“Maybe I have,” Thor said, and Loki started. Evidently he’d been talking to himself. “Should I?”

“Only if you want to end up in jail.” Loki even sounded different like this. His words had an edge they lacked when he was regressed.

Different wasn’t bad, it was just different. Thor couldn’t help but find this side of him strangely charming. “And the stuff you take is completely legal.”

That made Loki snicker. “For once in my life, I’m not carrying any controlled substances. Took all I had last night. Bad luck for you.”

“What is it?” Thor had tried to do a bit of research on his phone while Loki slept, but that hadn’t told him anything useful. A lot of drugs came in a syringe.

Loki didn’t seem to like that question. He twisted in Thor’s arms, turning away from him. “What’s it matter to you?”

“I’m worried about you.” Thor nuzzled into his dark hair. It smelled like his own sheets.

“Don’t be,” Loki said, like merely worrying was a crime tantamount to murder. “Don’t even think about me.”

“You’re making that pretty difficult, baby boy.”

Loki tensed. “I told you not to call me that.” His voice was low and dangerous.

“Why?” It was an honest question. Okay, maybe he was messing with Loki, but he was curious too.

“Ugh!” Loki squirmed violently in his grasp. Hanging onto him was a bit like hugging a snake. A snake with sharp elbows. “You’re a fucking child.”

Thor snorted. “Says the little.”

“Touché.” As if he couldn’t get any cuter, turned out Loki did banter too. He really was perfect.

They were silent for a second, before Thor broke it. “I can’t let you try again.” They both knew what he meant. Last night.

Loki laughed, but it was hollow. “I really had you fooled, didn’t I? Maybe I should be in movies.”  
For a beat, Thor wondered if he could be telling the truth. Maybe he’d just gotten completely played and Loki was running some elaborate kink-based con. He was certainly a lot smarter than his vices made him seem, tossing around words like ‘touché’ like they were nothing. But then he landed back in reality. “Loki, you weren’t okay. There’s no denying that.”

“I’m not okay? No shit. I get off on pretending to be a kid!” The words themselves were charged with pure disgust in every syllable. “I know I’m fucked up.”

“That’s not what I meant.” There was no faking the desperation on his face last night, no actor in the world who could keep that up while high and regressed.

“It wasn’t real.” Loki sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as Thor. “I may be pathetic, but I’m not suicidal.”

“You’re lying.”

He didn’t answer, just lay there in Thor’s arms like he was waiting to disappear. Finally, he sighed and rolled over, snuggling against him with his head tucked into the crook of his neck. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“I know,” Thor said, running careful fingers through Loki’s hair. “And that’s okay. You’re worth it.”

He was crying. Thor could hear it in his voice. “I’m not. Whatever you think I am, I’m not. I’m just… nothing.”

“You’re my baby boy.”


End file.
